Finish The Job
by shadowkat78
Summary: Ivory and Nico di Angelo have a mission. Go to Hogwarts and help Harry Potter kill the underworld-infamous Tom Riddle, but will the Golden Trio even accept them? Slight OOC Harry Potter characters and bashing. I own only Ivory and plot. Luna x Rolf Nico x OC Leo x OC
1. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Normal talk, _Thoughts_

**Ivory's pov**

I was walking down the hallway to my room in Hell when Persephone stopped me. "Girl, Hades request your presents in the throne room." "Yeah, all right," I said, my long black hair getting in my face. I was wearing my signature outfit, ripped black jeans, a black shirt with a picture of a silver skull, and a black leather jacket. I also had on black fingerless gloves and a silver skull necklace and matching charm bracelet, which hid my weapons as charms. I had a bow and arrows, flecked with silver and ivory, a set of Japanese throwing stars that were made of stygian iron with silver and ivory, two thin twin stygian iron double-edged katana swords, also with silver and ivory, and a shield, flecked with-well, you could guess. I also had thirteen strategically placed stygian iron knives hidden under my clothes.

When I got to the throne room I was not-at-all shocked to see Nico di Angelo, my older brother. He changed a lot when our oldest sister Bianca died, but we were still close. His weapons were a stygian iron double-edged sword, hidden as his skull ring, about ten stygian iron knives hidden under his clothes, and a set of throwing knives hidden in his shoes as inside buttons (don't ask). We both had exactly twenty-five pomegranate seeds hidden in our necklaces (his hidden under his shirt) for emergencies. Needless to say, we were always ready for a random monster attack. Our father, Lord Hades, appeared on his throne and looked down at us. "Nico, Ivory, I have a special job for you. You both know about Tom Riddle." He said disdainfully. "Tom Riddle! That guy cheated death at least twice already!" By the look on Nico's face I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Yes him," Father said, as though he read our thoughts, which he probably did now that I think about it. "Your mission is to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and help a boy named Harry Potter kill him once and for all. Hecate will give you both the gift of magic while you are there." And with that, a bright flash appeared in front of us, and Nico and I quickly shut our eyes. "Ah, Hecate. So nice of you to join us." Father said. The woman in front of us looked about 15. She was wearing what looked like purple…robes? That's a weird fashion statement, but then again I can't talk. "Hello children!" She said cheerfully. "Ready?" Before we could react she muttered something in greek and I felt like I was plunged in ice-water, then felt like I was under a heat-lamp.

"Right, now that that's over here, these are your wands." She gave Nico a long black stick, and me a shorter dirty white stick. "Nico, your wand is made of poplar wood from the Field of Asphodel with a Threstral hair core." Nico just nodded. "Ivory, your wand is from white bonsai with a Dementor heartstring core." "Thanks." I said. "And now, it's time to go!" She said cheerfully, and the shadows gathered and took us away.

**Hey, I changed the swords of Ivory's and Nico's weapon lists, and added some. Hope you don't mind! I hope it's not too much, but I do have a reason for them having so many weapons. It's gonna be hilarious!**


	2. Gringotts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**This is my first story guys! I only own Ivory! Enjoy! ^^**

**P.S. Thank you AbnormalMinds for being my first Favorite/Follower! You rule!**

Normal talk, _Thoughts_

**Nico's pov**

Ivory and I landed outside of a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. _"Hi guys! Welcome to England." _ That voice in my head could only belong to Hecate. "You hear her to Nico?" Ivory asked. "How could I not?" I said in a slightly bored voice, like I did this every day. _"Go in The Leaky Cauldron kids. Ask the barman to show you the Wizards bank. Nico, you have the key." _I sighed, "'Kay, Ivory, lets go." I headed inside. "Alright big brother!" she exclaimed, her voice unusually peppy. She must be excited. I let a small grin on my face, she always called be big brother. I'm only 2 years older than her, she being 13 while I'm 15. She might as well have been 8, she sure acted like it. The pub was dark, but a little crowded. _"Oh kids, one more thing. Don't let anyone know your demigods 'kay!" _Geez, she just had to make this harder. "Excuse me," I said, "you're the barman right?" "Yep, the names Tom." In a smaller voice he whispered to Ivory and I "Son of Hephaestus. I know of your mission. Follow me." He led us to the back of the shop and out a door. There he tapped a brick and the wall moved to create an archway. "Here you are," he said, "Diagon Alley!"

**Ivory's Pov**

Diagon Alley was, in a word, A-ma-zing! There was an Apothecary, a bookshop (Annabeth would be so jealous) and a pet store or something, but what I really saw was a large white building. Tom voiced my thoughts. "Anything you could ever need in the Wizard world! The white building is Gringotts Bank, you should go there first. Good Luck!" With that, he went back inside, leaving us on our own. Nico started walking towards the bank, and I almost unconsciously followed him while simultaneously looking at everything. I saw some kids looking in a store window at some brooms, and a woman going into the Apothecary muttering and galleons or something. We got to the bank all too soon. There was a sign outside that read:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

I found this more than a little condescending. Inside the bank was a very clean looking foyer, and then there was the goblins.

**Nico's pov**

While Ivory stood there gawking at goblins I made my way up to the desk at the end of the hall. The goblin there eyed both Ivory and I curiously before saying, "How may I assist you?"

**I think I'll end it there guys. Stay tuned! Your resident daughter of Hades, Shadowkat78, signing off! ^.^**


	3. All Aboard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, and if I did they would probably suck!**

**P.S. Since school re-started my updates will be up and down. I'll try to update at least once or twice a week. Sayonara again! =^.^=**

**Nico's pov**

The goblin there eyed both Ivory and I curiously before saying, "How may I assist you?" "We would like to go into our vault." I stated. The goblin asked, "Key please?" I felt it in my pocket and handed it to him. He inspected it for a moment then shouted, "Griphook!" I let another small grin on my face when I saw Ivory jump a little at his tone. It vanished immediately when another goblin came out from a door I hadn't noticed. The first goblin spoke again. "Griphook, take our guest down to their vault, number 666." 666? How cliché. I heard Ivory snort at it. Nevertheless, we followed, err, Griphook down the path.

**Ivory's pov**

I snorted a bit at our vault number. Seriously, how cliché. The sparking tile soon faded to slightly worn out rock steps. The tunnel, as I am going to call it, was lit my a few torches, and at the end all you could see was darkness. I guess that was intimidating to some people, but seeing as big brother and I practically live in darkness it didn't bother us, actually it was quite homey. Looking down a bit, I noticed the minecart there, waiting on the tracks like it knew we were coming. "All aboard," Griphook said.


	4. Meeting Luna Lovegood

**So-o-o Sorry I haven't been writing! My Microsoft expired and I only just now got it back! I'm sorry and a promise an extra-long chapter now! Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything!**

**Nico's pov**

That train cart moves way to fast. By the time Ivory and I got to our vault we were both a little green. "Stand back." When Griphook said this he followed by inserting our tiny key in a tiny lock, it's a wonder I even saw it. When the door melted away, I heard Ivory gasp. She had a good reason. The vault was _huge! _There were so many galleons, sickles, and knuts (Hecate told me what they were called) that they touched the roof. The roof of a very large vault. Ivory and I filled some little black sacks we had till they were filled, and then we got back in the evil one-speed cart. When we finally exited Gringotts, Ivory pulled out a list I knew Hecate had just put in her pocket, by Ivory's confused look. "Hey big brother, these look like our school lists. Where should we go first?"

-Time Skip-

**Ivory's pov**

"Ugh, were finally done!" I was about ready to do a happy dance, but people were around and I would only do that if it were just me and Nico. No sense in other people seeing me so vulnerable. "Come on," Nico said, "let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron." I just did a small grin, one that only Nico noticed, (Well, Nico and Leo, but lets save that for later) and walked back happily with him to the Leaky Cauldron. When we got back, Tom was waiting. "So, how'd it go? Meet anyone interesting?" "No, not really." I answered him back. "Well, let's go up to our rooms." I walked up to room eight, and Nico to room seven. A black chest with a white skull and crossbones was on it, and the skull had a deep purple bow. I put all my stuff in there, then walked to Nico's room. His chest was a match to mine, though obviously without the bow. You know, every know and then I noticed how much Nico and I looked alike. Both of us had deep chocolate eyes, so that they looked almost black. We had the same hair color and texture. Even our faces were similar, with the high cheekbones and small, slightly upturned nose. We both had the same olive complexion. If you didn't know any better, you'd say we were twins. "Yo Nico. School starts September the First, and get this, they expect us to run through a wall to get to the so-called Platform 9 and three-quarters." He looked at me like I had just spoken a foreign language. "Platform 9 and three-quarters? Seriously?" _"Yes seriously."_ "That you again Hecate?" I said this, then realized how stupid it was. Who else was in my head! _"Yes it's me, I kinda thought that be obvious. What, got any other goddesses of magic in your head?" _ I opened my mouth to speak, but she just talked on. _"Platform 9 and three-quarters of King's Cross station. Just run right between the wall between platform's 9 and 10 and there you are." _"Alright, thanks." I responded. _"No problem kid. Bye now!" _"Well, bye then Nico, I guess."

**Nico's pov**

The week passed by quickly thanks to our adhd, and before I knew what had happened it was time to shadow travel to the Station, King's Cross. "Ready Ivory?" "Ready as I'll ever be." She responded. Perky for now, I thought, but as soon as we get there she'll be more reserved than me. We shadow traveled outside the station, and quickly saw the wall between the platforms. Making sure no one was looking, I ran at the wall, bracing for an impact that didn't come. Ivory appeared after about five seconds. "C'mon, let's go find some seats." We loaded our stuff on the train and found a compartment at the back, with only one girl in it. She had a pale complexion and platinum blond hair, a sharp contrast to Ivory and myself. She looked from the magazine she was reading…upside down…and I saw she had silvery grey eyes. She could be one of Annabeth's sisters, I thought. "Hello," she said in a melodious, dreamy voice, "I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. And you are?" "Hi, I'm Ivory, and this is my brother Nico. Can we sit here?" Ivory answered in a friendly, yet reserved voice. "Of course. Are you new here? I've never seen you before." Ivory answered again. "Yes were new. Were transfer students form America." "Oh," Luna's eyes sparkled, "that explains the accent. What school did you go to. And what part of America are you from." Luna had almost completely disregarded her magazine now, and I saw it was called The Quibbler. "Were from Olympus Academy of Magic. And for your other question, New York, the city and state." Luna shook her head once. "That's nice, I think I have a relative that lives there, her name's Annabeth, do you know her?" I swear Ivory and I's eyes almost popped out of our heads. "Annabeth! Yes we know her! She goes to our cam-our school." Ivory said, recovering herself. "That's great! I've only met her once, when we were six, but father never told me how we were related." "Oh, I see." Ivory's eyes looked calculating, and I knew why. We had just found a potential demigod.

**Ivory's pov**

Hmm, she looks like a child of Athena, but I couldn't be sure. And what's up with Nico, he had barely looked away from her. Then the light bulb went off inside my head. No way, he has a crush on her! He just doesn't know it yet. I smirked evilly. This was gonna be fun. But first, I had a call to make at camp, with everyone's favorite daughter of Athena.

**Yes, know we see some of Ivory's evilness! And another thing, when do you think I should introduce Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Thalia, and Connor and Travis. They are the only other demigods I want in this story, but when should I introduce them. And give me your opinion on what houses the demigods should be in please! Ivory and Nico included, though I have an idea for them. I need some input! I'll update again soon, most likely Sunday or Monday! Sayonara! ^.^**


	5. How Annoying

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ivory and my own ideas. P.S. Sorry, I guess I'm not that good at dialog, but cut me some slack; it's my first time writing and all. I'll try to do something besides the usual paragraph too.**

**Ivory's pov**

When the train finally stopped, Luna informed big brother and I to leave our trunks and pets on the train. Before you ask, yes, I somehow managed to convince Nico to get a pet. It was actually not that hard. Here's what happened:

_Flashback:_

"_OOH NICO!" I was practically shaking, and with good reason. We had gotten all our school supplies, and stopped for a break at the Ice Cream shop. My cookies 'n' cream was soon forgotten as we passes the pet shop. "LET'S GO IN!" I practically begged, even gave him the puppy eyes. He just rolled his eyes. "Fine." "YAY!" I said, and ran in. Immediately, I saw the most beautiful kitten. She was pure black, with her front left paw a dazzling snow white, and a four-point white star on her forehead. She had mesmerizing swirly grey eyes. I think Uncle Thanatos got it for me. "Oh, you'll not want that one." A shop assistant saw me looking at her. "She's blind, were just holding her till we can find someone to take her to a different store." I just looked harder at her. "I want this one." I said firmly, nodding my head once in affirmation. "You're sure?" The assistant gave me a pointed look, like "I can't believe someone wants THAT cat." I nodded my head firmly. "Yes." The assistant sighed, "Alright, I'll ring you up." I looked around and saw Nico holding a…HELLHOUND PUPPY! It looked the equivalent at my cat to a tee, blindness and all. It was the only one in the store. "He's pretty cute Nico." He just smiled, something he rarely did, even around me. Then we paid a collective 23 galleons and 4 knuts, and exited the shop._

_Normal Time:_

I had decided to name my kitten Calamity. Calamity di Angelo, how cute~! Nico named his hellhound puppy Riot. Riot di Angelo. So the Angel of riots and the Angel of calamities, huh? Aren't we cheerful? (Did ya notice the sarcasm?) I wonder how they became blind, or if they were born with it. Oh well, I'll worry about that later. I kissed Calamity goodbye (Nico rubbed Riot's head) and we followed Luna off the train.

**Nico's pov**

When we got off the train I heard a gruff **(seriously, gruff?) **voice say "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Ivory and I immediately moved our fingers to our weapons, and then relaxed slightly when Luna just walked right past him. Not knowing what to do, Ivory and Nico cautiously walked up to the giant. "Ah," he said, "You're the transfer students?" "Yes." I replied him, my guard up. "Ah, you two'll be goin' in the carriages." "Right." I replied, still suspicious, and Ivory and I followed Luna into the empty carriage. It wasn't empty for long. Three people, a girl with bushy hair, one boy with red hair and freckles, and one boy who looked similar to Percy, as he also had green eyes and messy black hair, but wasn't as tan or buff as Percy. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Hermione Granger." The girl, Hermione, said all of this matter-of-factly. I knew instantly they wouldn't like any of them. Ivory probably wouldn't either. "I'm Ron Weasley." Red-head spoke that time, and his eyes were simultaneously trying to threaten me and check-out Ivory. I sent him my deluxe look-at-my-sister-again-and-I'll-kill-you glare. The Percy look-alike said nothing. "And you are?" Nico said in a cold voice. The three friends looked shocked. "You don't know who he is!" Red-head said all this as he gave us a suspicious look, as if anyone who didn't know who Percy look-alike was was untrustable. "Should we?" Ivory answered this time. "We-well I-I" "It's ok Ron. Hullo, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

**Ivory's pov**

Huh, so the Percy copycat is our target, his little friends too. Yawn, I've got better things to do than baby-sit. "Were Nico and Ivory di Angelo," I said, gesturing to my brother and myself. "I assume you already know Luna Lovegood." "Yeah, how could we not know Loony," bushy-head sneered. Whelp, that tears it. Shooting them all a glare that had thin cringing away from Nico and me, and I said, "You should be nicer to Luna. You never know who'll need in the future." All of this was said in a very cold voice. I was sure the temperature dropped ten degrees. "O-oh look, the castle." Brownie-no-brush said in a weak, shaky voice. "Yeah." I said, deadpanned. The ride to the castle was silent after that. It was after I calmed down that I noticed the Threstrals pulling the carriage. Nico and Luna followed my gaze and saw them too. _That's strange, _I thought. _Only people who've seen Thanatos can see Threstrals. I wonder who Luna saw die._ The carriage stopped, and I noticed we were at the castle already. "C'mon Ivory," Nico said. "We have to find McGonagall." "Oh," said Luna. "She's right there." We looked, then saw a woman with her hair in a tight bun. "Thanks Luna." Nico and I said simultaneously. "Good bye then," Luna said softly, her eyes downcast, and we walked up to McGonagall.


	6. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ivory and my own stories plot. (And some of the inventions/creatures)**

**P.S. Guys, I'm not going to make Ivory one of **_**those**_** characters. She is not going to overreact at every little thing or jump to conclusions, and if she does, it's going to be major to the story. Just thought you should know that.**

**Ivory's pov**

McGonagall was actually pretty ok. She explained about the castle and great hall in a nutshell, then said we were going to be sorted with the first years. Nico was going to be in fifth year with Harry Potter and his gang, while I was going to be in third year with the youngest Weasley girl, Ginerva. Lucky Nico, at least Luna was in his year. **(Yes I know the ages are going to be a little mixed up, and the story line for the Harry Potter books are going to be too for this story.) **By the time she was finished, all the tiny-tot first years were in a line walking into the hall. Nico and I got to the back and followed.

**Nico's pov**

I zoned out at the sorting, seriously? The sorting? They make it sound so ominous for a hat. And its little song freaked me out. They're going to put a ratty singing hat on my head? No way. I only caught the four houses names during the whole thing. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Oh these weird brits and their equally weird names. After an eternity, an old guy at the head table stood. He had a long beard and half-moon glasses. _That's the Principal of the school, so to speak, Professor Dumbledore. _Got it, Hecate I mumbled under my breath. He spoke. "Hello again students for another year at Hogwarts." The Great Hall exploded into applause. "Now, you may have noticed our guest." People looked around and saw us for the first time. Luna smiled from a table with a picture of a raven above it. "These two are Nico and Ivory di Angelo, exchange students from Olympus Academy of Magic in America. They will be here for the year." Murmurs and people pointing at us broke-out. "Nico will be joining the fifth years, and Ivory will be with the third years. Now, let's see them sorted." He sat down, and McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment. "di Angelo, Nico." I walked to the stool and pulled the hat on my head. _"Ah, a demigod yes? Never sorted one of those. Let's see your memories now."_ He plunged into my memories before I could stop him, and. saw. everything. "AHH! SO MUCH BLOOD, DEATH HOW ARE YOU STILL SANE? GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR! SOMEONE GET ME OFF THIS MANIACS HEAD!" Professor McGonagall yanked it off, and I went to sit at the table with the lion's banner, next to Harry. No one applauded. "Are you ok, sorting hat?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm ok," he gulped for air, "just give me a minute." After about two minutes he said, "Alright, bring her up." "I-Ivory di Angelo?" McGonagall sounded terrified. She should be.

**Ivory's pov**

I had already started walking when McGonagall called me. _"How-How are you?" _The sorting hat said. Poor thing was going to need a therapist after my head. _"Let's just get this over with…" _Wait hat, I thought, put me in Ravenclaw. _"Wh-What. I can't just put you in a house." _ So you'd rather see my memories, I thought, evilly. "_P-Point taken." _RAVENCLAW! I smirked, and sat next to Luna. Something told me she would be valuable during our mission. Dumbledore rose again. "Ah, right. Now then." He said. "Now, um, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Please see to the list Mr. Filch has outside of this office for all things forbidden at Hogwarts." He took a breath, looking at Nico and myself before starting again. "Now, this year we have quite a few things going on. There will no Quidditch Cup this year." The hall exploded again, but this time shocked and in anguish. "WHAT!" a boy shrieked from a table with a lion banner. I recognized him as Harry Potter. Dumbledore took control again. "This year, Hogwarts will be home to the Triwizard Tournament." "NO WAY!" A pair of red haired twins spoke. They reminded me of Travis and Connor Stoll. "Yes way, Mister Weasley and Mister Weasley. Hogwarts will be one school, with Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy being the others. On that note, tuck-in."

**Nico's pov**

A ton of food appeared, and I saw Ivory take out of her survival backpack a jar of Greek fire. I did the same. Our survival packs held a jar of Greek fire, a ton of nectar and ambrosia, some drachmas and denarii, (enough for the year), our little sacks of wizard money, and about $5,000 each of mortal money Travis and Connor had stolen for us. Read-head Ron gaped at me as I made my sacrifice for Hades and Hecate. "You just wasted the best parts of that food!" He really annoyed me. "It's part of Ivory's and my religion to sacrifice some of our food to the gods." "Well that's just stupid and a waste of good food." Girl with the know-it-all attitude spoke that time, and I gave her an I-could-kill-you-in-a-second glare that had her trembling. "Don't insult my religion again." My tone had the whole hall shut up. Everyone was looking, well everyone but Ivory. She kept eating like nothing happened. "Don't let their ignorance get to you big brother." She said, all the while not looking up from her plate. I just nodded, but could tell she knew that I did. I turned back to my plate.

**Ivory's pov**

These wizards ignorance is going to get them killed. The worst part is I won't even be there to help Nico with the insufferable trio, but I have to follow my instincts and stay with Luna. The meal ended, and Dumbledore stood again. I decided I was going to call him Dumblie. "Good night students, follow your prefects to your dorms." The hall stood up, and I made my way to Nico. "G'night big brother." "Night." He said, and in a lower voice whispered, "I'll IM you tomorrow at the beginning of lunch, so be alone. "I nodded, and followed Luna who was waiting for me. The prefect answered some riddle and we all went up. I saw a black door with my name on it. People were crowding around, but no one could open it. I wondered if Nico had a similar door. Pushing through the crowd, I said a goodnight to Luna and went in. It was almost exactly like my room in the Underworld, and was sound proof. My trunk was there too, as well as a big alarm clock, which I set to 6:45. I took a quick shower, changed into dome black pajama pants and a grey tank-top, brushed my teeth, and slid into Morpheus on my comfortable black bed. 

**Yo people! Ok so I know that there ages and the books are a little mixed, but I have good reason. One important reason is: The Yule Ball. Now that's gonna be fun to write! Sayonara till next time, Shadowkat78. ^.^**


	7. Not a chapter!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! This is not a chapter! I freaking hate authors note's but this is important!**

**READ:**

A message from shadowkat78...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Fairy Tail, Highschool DxD, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVE THEM A MOTHER-F*CKING WAR!


	8. Drabble

**Hello again people! So-o-o sorry for not updating sooner but school's been a b*tch! Disclaimer: I own nothing stupid SOPA!**

**Nico's pov**

My room was nice, almost exactly like the underworld. Almost. I did all the usual things before going to bed, but before I fell asleep I noticed something wriggling under my blankets. One hand on my ring, I inched closer, ready for a fight, before I ripped the blanket off and saw…

Riot. How he got into my room… "What's up little guy?" I cooed, then stopped myself. Nico di Angelo does not coo. What if Ivory saw?! I'd never hear the end of it! Coughing a bit lightly I said, "Hey Riot, guess you can shadow travel huh? Who taught you that?" It occurred to me that I was talking to a dog, but who cares? He understands me anyway. "Hey Riot, I just noticed your eyes. You're a blind hellpuppy right? And you look just like Ivory's Calamity. You two related or something?" Of course there not related Nico. A Hellhound and Devilcat being related? Fat chance. "Alright Riot, time for bed." I tried to put him in a little bed I had bought, but he just jumped right back onto my bed. I sighed. "Ok, but just for tonight." He barked once and wagged his tail happily, then settled down to sleep on my pillow. "Oh well," I mumbled drowsily. I settled my head next to his side and slid into Morpheus.

**Hey guys! Just wanted to do a short little Nico/Riot moment. Nico needs something to love right now, at least, until Luna comes in…MWAHAHA! *cough* Ahem, I promise next chapter will be classes, and (spoiler alert) a little Room of Requirement action. Review! Shadowkat67, signing off! Sayonara! ^.^**


	9. That was unexpected

**Hello again people! So-o-o SSOOORRRRYYYYY! I KNOW, IM A TERRIBLE PERSON! WHY DIDN'T I UPDATE SOONER! IM SO SSSSSOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYY! GOMEN NASAI! And yes, let's all pretend that Ivory and Nico are Ghost King and Queen, m'kay! ^.^ WARNING! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST GAY PEOPLE I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING. OC DRACO FROM NOW ON!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and the plot**

**Ivory's pov**

Ghost. There were hundreds of ghost in the castle. The first thing Nico and I see when we walk into the Great Hall is all those _ghost!_ You could practically see the evil aura surrounding big brother and I. To make matters worse, they sensed us. And. Turned. Around.

The Great Hall went silent, and stared at the ghost and big brother and I. You could hear a pin drop.

"M-My king, m-m-my queen…" A ghost over at the Gryffindor table whispered, but the hall heard every word.

"Ghost." Nico and I spoke on usion. The ghost shrieked, and suddenly they all flew over to us, bowing as low as they could seeing as how they couldn't touch the floor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Di Angelo, may I ask what is going on?" Dumbles spoke, confusion clear in his voice. After a minute, I calmed down, and put a fake smile on my lips. Nico and I couldn't afford to lose our tempers and reveal ourselves. "Not at all, _sir_. Big brother, let's leave them alone for now and go enjoy our breakfast." He nodded, and ignoring all the ghost who were still bowing, made his way over to the gryffindork table.

I sat down next to Luna, who looked like she saw ghost cowering in fear every day and it wasn't a big deal. All she said was, "Bacon, Ivory?" As we stuffed ourselves (This is the only time I'll ever do that, what if there was a surprise attack?), Professor Flitwick came over and gave us our schedules. I had:

Charms

Herbology

Defense Against The Dark Arts

Potions

Transfiguration

History of Magic

Arithmancy

Ancient Runes

Astronomy

I went over to big brother to compare schedules. He said, "Same classes, though instead of Ancient Runes I have divination."

"Divination?" I said. "Now that's a class Rachel would excel at."

"You got me there."

"So how's the not-so-golden trio?"

"A pain, like always. I blame sexual tension. How's Luna?"

I smirked. "Oh wouldn't you like to know. Big brothers got a crush! Big brothers got a crush!"

His cheeks turned faintly pink, so faintly that if you weren't me you wouldn't have noticed. "Sh-Shut up! J-Just go to class!"

I walked back with a smirk on my face. After grabbing some bacon to go (I just love the stuff!) I made my way to charms, only getting lost twice.

**Nico's pov**

Am I really that see-through!? Good thing Ivory is the only one who knows me well enough. Whatever, I have potions first so I'll just occupy myself with that. I was really early, so no one was in the hall. Suddenly, I heard a moan, like an Im-kissing-you-know-but-don't-want-you-to-stop moan. I snuck around a corner, and imagine my surprise when I see Harry Potter, the face of the golden trio, pressed against the wall kissing a certain platinum-blond slytherin named Draco Malfoy.

**DUN-DUN-DDDUUUUNNNNN! BETCHA DIDN'T EXPECT THAT! CACKLE CACKLE! *EVIL GRIN* LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**


	10. Horcruxes

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I own nothing.**

**Nico's pov**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I smirked as they jumped away from each other, both of their faces burning. "Ni-Nico!?" Harry stuttered, and Malfoy attempted to re-button his shirt.

"You know Harry, I never pegged you for the gay type. And with Malfoy? I thought you guys hate each other." Man, was I having fun with this. Malfoy narrowed his eyes, as if that would intimidate me. "You cannot tell anyone!" Harry looked frantic, and the blush still hadn't left his face. I'm so telling Ivory.

"First things first." I smirked again, knowing I now had some blackmail on them. So evil, I know. It's their own fault for being annoying and arrogant. "I wanna know how this," I gestured between them, "happened. Full story would be great."

"F-Fine." Harry stuttered again. Dude must be _really_ embarrassed. "Room of Requirement, seventh floor corridor, behind the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Walk back and forth three times thinking about what you want. Be there at lunch." With that, Harry turned and walked away, leaving Malfoy in the corridor with Nico.

Malfoy sniffed indifferently, turned, and walked away.

**Ivory's pov**

The rest of the classes flew by, and before I knew it, there was 10 minutes until lunch. We had the time free, so most people just went down early. I made my way to my temporary room, and shut the door not a moment too soon. Nico's head popped up in an Iris message, and I saw what could only be his room.

Our rooms were similar, as I thought. "Ivy?" That's big brothers nickname for me. Anyone else try it and, well, just don't do it. "Yeah, what is it."

"…"

"What?" I was too curious now.

"The Percy-look alike was not only kissing a guy, but it was Draco Malfoy."

_Shocked._ One way to describe me. "Harry Potter kissed _Draco Malfoy!"_

"Sure did. But now that the girly gossiping is out of the way, we need to discuss our mission specs." He continued. "Now, we know there something off about Potter, and I trust you sensed it too." I nodded. It felt as if something truly evil had attached to Harry's soul.

"All right, have you been to the seventh floor yet? There's something called the Room of Requirement hidden by a tapestry. I checked it out earlier, just in case, and sensed another evil presence within it. We need to figure out how to get in there and destroy it."

"_Kids." _I sighed, Hecate again. _"Well hello to you too!" _She snarked back. Whoops, guess she can he my **personal **thoughts. _"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and listen. Those evil presences you two are feeling are called horcruxes. They are fragments of Riddle's soul. A good thing is, your demigod weapons will be able to kill them." _

Hmm, horcruxes huh? Ok, I get it. _"Now, the horcruxes are a diary, Riddle's snake, a locket, a diadem, a ring, a cup, and Harry Potter himself. Harry already destroyed the diary. Only Riddle can get rid of the horcruxe in Harry, by means of the killing curse. Anything else is free game."_

Hecate left after that. Nico had a thoughtful look on his face. "I guess that's our mission. Make sure the not-so-golden trio don't die, finish off the horcruxes, and we're home free."

"That's easier said than done." I said. The horcruxes alone will prove unpleasant, but with _them?_ Unbearable.

"We'll just deal with it." Nico spoke again, but then smirked. "See you later, I have an appointment with our favorite couple.

Laughing, I said, "Give me all the details."

"Naturally." Nico smirked again, then cut the connection. I had a lot to think about, but first, it's time for lunch.

**AND THAT'S IT! Hope you enjoyed, and the Harry/Draco/Nico group chat is up next. Sayonara! Shadowkat78, signing off. ^.^**


	11. Calling Camp

**Hey again guys! So, I figured I would update both my stories every Sunday, so now we have a schedule! Yay! ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: Im not Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling, so I obviously own nothing.**

**Ivory's pov**

The next Saturday, I woke up about half an hour before breakfast, and took the opportunity to iris-message camp. I went in the bathroom and turned on a faucet until a mist rose up. Taking out a drachma, I tossed it in and said, "Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood."

"The screen popped up to Annabeth eating breakfast with Percy. "YO ANNIE!" I called. It was sooo worth it to see her nearly choke on an omelet. "IVORY, YOU ARE A DEAD WOMAN!"

Smirking, I said, "Well you see Annie, my father happens to be…"

"Oh shut it." She said grumbling. "What do you want?"

"Well good morning to you too Annie, and to you too Fish Face."

"Good morning Ghost Girl." Said Percy, smiling.

Annabeth smirked. "Good morning _Ivy."_

I mock-gasped. "You go too far Annie. Anyway," I said, suddenly serious, "Do you know of a girl named Luna Lovegood?"

Annabeth turned serious as well. "She's a relative, why do you ask?"

"Luna's here at the magic school. She appears to be a witch."

Annie looked shocked. "She is…not like a Hecate's pet world witch, right?"

"Yeah, that kind of witch. Is she like, a daughter of Athena too? She has a lot of the traits, from the looks, to the intelligence…"

"Ya know what," Annabeth said softly, looking thoughtful, "she could be. No one ever said how we were related. I can ask mom."

I nodded. "You do that, I have a feeling that there are a lot of demigods here. Big brother said a couple of people from his dorm had traits, like we think one boy named Neville Longbotton could be a son on Demeter."

Annabeth nodded again. "All right Ivory, we'll look into it. Iris message me again when you get more info. And tell Nico camp says hi."

"All right, bye Annie, bye Fish Face."

"See ya later Ghost Girl!" They called out in unison, then Annie cut the connection.

**Nico's pov**

I was on my way to breakfast, and recalled the conversation Potter, Malfoy and I had in the Room of Requirement.

_-Flashback-_

"_All right," I said, "begin." _

_Harry started, "We've been dating since fourth year. It started in third year when I performed a curse on him in a bathroom dual. He…he was in the hospital wing for a while and, I just found myself…worrying____about him. And I truly did regret it." At this point Draco was staring at Harry with deep affection. It took all my years of willpower not to gag. How I hate PDA, even if I didn't mind the people doing it. It could be Annabeth and Percy, for example, but they do it all the time so I was use to them._

_Harry continued. "So I started visiting him a lot. Of course we didn't hit it off right off the bat, fighting for three years and all the times we almost killed each other factored in, but he opened up during the rest of the year, we had been meeting here in the room._

"_We became kind-of friends. Sent the occasional owl over the summer and, a quarter into fourth year we kind-of, became a couple. That ended for a while though, after the whole Triwizard Tournament ordeal." Harry blushed. "Actually, you witnessed our make-up." Harry mumbled to himself, "If only you could've waited Dray."_

_Suddenly, I said, "You know who hasn't been talking, Draco. What do you have to say about this, and your glares are only getting weaker."_

_He sniffed, "I have nothing to say to the likes of you." Now that got me grinning. "To likes of me, huh? And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" The room was growing darker, colder. _

"_Nothing, nothing at all!" Harry yelped. "Well, Dray, we really must be going. Bye di Angelo!" Harry grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him out of the room._

_-Flashback End-_

That was fun. I couldn't help but grin when I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and saw Malfoy glaring at me.

"Ooh, big brothers grinning, what happened?" Ivory popped out of nowhere.

I chuckled, "Nothing, nothing at all. How's Luna?"

"Why don't you go ask her?" Ivory said, pointing towards the Ravenclaw table. "She's been asking me about you." Ivy snickered.

"Yeah? Maybe I will." I shot back.

"So do it."

"I will."

"Now."

"Maybe."

"_We don't have time for your useless bickering!" _

"Hecate." My sister and I said in unison.

"_The gods want a status report soon, so get a move on! You two have barely done anything! I bet you didn't even notice the presence of a horcruxe in Gringotts!"_

"…Hey big brother, I just noticed something."

"What?"

"Were still in the hall."

Turning around, I saw the entire Great Hall staring at us. Good thing it was a Saturday morning, and only about 20 people were even up. What I did not like is the fact that Luna had heard our entire conversation, as did the Gryffindork Know-It-All.

**Ahh, another chapter gone. Now we know how "the talk" went. And what's this, Nico inquiring about Luna! Suspicious, very suspicious. But oh no! Hermione has heard them talk of Hecate! How will this play out! Find out next week! Sayonara minna, Shadowkat78, signing off! ^.^**


	12. Uh-Oh

**Konban wa, minna~! Sumimasen, I'm so-o-o LATE! I take full responsibility, and to apologize, cookies for all! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing but my OC and the plot.**

***P.S. If you haven't read House of Hades yet, this story will contain spoilers! I'll try to keep it minimal, but there will be ONE major thing! There is also Kane Chronicles references, but it's not really in the story.***

**Ivory's pov**

Brownie-no-brush walked haughtily up to us. "Hecate? Why are you talking about that myth goddess?" She said snobbily.

I growled, "None of your business! How about instead of annoying us further with your presence you just go do something useful!"

Brownie sniffed, "You might as well spill now. Seeing as we now hold witnesses for your suspicious activity, I hereby _order you _to comply."

Mine and Nico's eyes hardened. "Now listen here _bitch! _No one orders us around. Anymore comments like that and you're gonna find yourself in a body cast with that so-called wand down your throat!" I hissed violently.

She sniffed again, but flinched, and slightly trembled before me. "That's a direct threat. I could get you suspended!"

"Try me." I said, and she sharply turned and walked out of the hall.

Taking a few moments, I turned towards the Ravenclaw table, only to see that Nico was already there eating next to Luna. Every eye in the hall was still on me, and by now more people were starting to come in for breakfast. Grabbing my only choice, I walked up to big brother and Nico, both of whom were starting to talk semi-animatedly.

"Ooh!" I said. "What's going on here?" I smirked to myself as I saw Luna's usual misty look and big brother's microscopic blush.

"Why nothing, nothing at all Ivy dear." Nico stated.

I gave him a look that said, '_Yeah, right.'_ "If you say so brother." I responded back. I was too exhausted to get my own food, so I did the most natural thing and stole his. "They should really switch out porridge for waffles." I said.

Brother didn't bat an eye, just reached out for a different bowl. Luna blinked, as if she just realized that I was here. "Oh, hello Ivory, when did you get here?"

I blinked back. "Seriously Luna, I was standing next to you for about 10 minutes now." She looked surprised. "Oh really, I didn't notice you." She turned, and looked down. "Is that your cat?"

I looked to where she was looking, and sure enough, there was Calamity. Right next to her was Riot, and they each had a note tucked into their collars. When I took the note, she shadow-traveled away. That tears it, they're from Thanatos.

Nico took his and put it in his backpack. "I'll…see you guys later." He quickly walked out of the room, and I followed his example. Unlike him though, I turned back around, so that I saw Luna looking wistfully at a figure from the Ravenclaw table, a person whom I didn't recognize.

Uh-oh, Luna's got a crush, and it isn't on big brother.

**Ooh, shocker. I was originally gonna have Luna and Nico get together, but after reading the House of Hades and finding some…interesting…info on Nico, I decided to change it. So now, this story officially has HoH spoilers. SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! NICO IS GAY (or bi-sexual). THIS HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY CONFIRMED BY RICK RIORDAN. IN THIS STORY, HE SHALL BE EVENTUALLY GAY! SPOILER ALERT. Also, I'll be introducing another OC. The OC is Nathan "Nate/Nat" Goldberg, created and owned by c2ndy4c1d. All rights go to them.**

**Sayonara minna! Shadowkat78, signing off! ^_^**


End file.
